Harriet the Spy
|image=Harriet-The-Spy.jpg |director=Bronwen Hughes |producer=Marykay Powell Debby Beece |writer=Douglas Petrie Theresa Rebeck |music=Jamshied Sharifi |cinematography=Francis Kenny |editing=Debra Chiate |distributor=Paramount Pictures |released=July 10, 1996 |runtime=100 minutes |rating=PG |preceded_by= |followed_by= |website= |amg_id= |imdb_id=0116493 }} Harriet the Spy is a 1996 comedy-drama film adaptation of the 1964 novel of the same name by Louise Fitzhugh, and starring Michelle Trachtenberg as the title character. This film was directed by Bronwen Hughes, produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Rastar. This was the first film that was produced under the Nickelodeon Movies banner, and the first of two film adaptations of the Harriet the Spy books. Plot Harriet (Michelle Trachtenberg) is an eleven-year-old sixth grader and a young spy/writer who is best friends with Simon "Sport" Rocque (Gregory Smith) and Janie Gibbs (Vanessa Lee Chester). She lives a privileged life with her parents and her nanny, Katherine "Ole Golly" (Rosie O'Donnell) who's the only person who knows all the things that Harriet has been snooping on. Harriet and her friends are enemies with mainly Marion Hawthorne (Charlotte Sullivan). For awhile, Harriet lives life very well with being a spy and having fun with Golly. One night, Golly invites a friend over and Harriet, Golly and Golly's friend go to dinner and a movie, where things turn into a disaster. Mrs. Welch fires Golly for letting Harriet stay out late and then begs her to stay. Golly tells her that Harriet is old enough to take care of herself, much to everyone's protests. After Harriet bids Golly goodbye, she becomes depressed and withdrawn. She even gets caught when investigating the nether regions of Agatha K Plummer (Eartha Kitt). The next morning, she plays with her friends at the park, and disaster strikes. Marion Hawthorne finds Harriet's private notebook and begins reading out all of Harriet's vindictive comments on her friends, such as how she suspects Janie "will grow up to be a nutcase", and mocking Sport's father for barely earning any money. Everyone finds that they're all cruel and hurtful and even Sport and Janie turn their backs on Harriet. The kids create a Spy-Catcher club and torment Harriet on her spy routes. After running into a police officer and getting zeros on her schoolwork, Harriet gets her notebook taken away by her parents. Her parents tell Harriet's teacher Mrs. Elson (Nancy Beatty) to search Harriet everyday for notebooks much to Harriet's embarrassment. One day, during art, a Marion Hawthorne "accidentally" pours blue paint all over Harriet and she does things to get back at everyone individually. Harriet's parents find out what she has done to her classmates and send her to be evaluated by a psychologist, who assures them that Harriet is fine. Harriet then tries to apologize to Sport and Janie and soon gets appointed as the editor of the sixth grade paper by her classmates. She apologizes to everyone and all is well. On opening night of the 6th Grade pageant, Janie and Harriet light off a stinkbomb and dance until the end of the film. Cast * Michelle Trachtenberg as Harriet M. Welsch * Gregory Smith as Simon "Sport" Rocque * Vanessa Lee Chester as Janie Gibbs * Rosie O'Donnell as Catherine "Ole Golly" * J. Smith-Cameron as Mrs. Welsch * Robert Joy as Mr. Welsch * Eartha Kitt as Agatha K. Plummer * Charlotte Sullivan as Marion Hawthorne * Teisha Kim as Rachel Hennessy * Cecilley Carroll as Beth Ellen Hansen * Dov Tiefenbach as Boy with Purple Socks * Nina Shock as Carrie Andrews * Connor Devitt as Pinky Whitehead * Alisha Morrison as Laura Peters * Nancy Beatty as Miss Elson * James Gilfillan as Archie Simmons * Gerry Quigley as Sport's Dad * Jackie Richardson as Janie's Mother * Roger Clown as Dr. Wagner Filming The film was shot in the Florida cities of Fort Lauderdale and Miami, plus Toronto, Ontario. Box office and release The film was released in US theaters on July 10, 1996, and the film grossed $6,601,651 on its opening weekend, averaging about $3,615 per each of the 1,826 screens it was shown on.Box Office Mojo: Harriet the Spy The film went on to gross a total of $26,570,048 by November 10, 1996, and was considered a box office success, earning back double its $13,000,000 budget. This film was released on orange clamshell and slip sleeve Harriet the Spy VHS tape, which was released on February 25, 1997. Reception The film met with mixed reviews and received a 48% "rotten" rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Trivia *This is Nickelodeon's first feature film. *This film was based on the 1964 novel of the same name by Louise Fitzhugh. *In theaters, the pilot episode of Hey Arnold! was shown before the film. Videoss Trailers File:Harriet the Spy Original Trailer|Theatrical trailer File:Harriet the Spy - Trailer|YouTube trailer Movie clips File:Harriet the Spy (1 10) Movie CLIP - Windchime Garden (1996) HD|Clip #1 File:Golly Says Goodbye - Harriet the Spy (2 10) Movie CLIP (1996) HD|Clip #2 File:Harriet the Spy (3 10) Movie CLIP - Tiny Hole Inside Me (1996) HD|Clip #3 File:Harriet the Spy (4 10) Movie CLIP - Paying for Groceries (1996) HD|Clip #4 File:Harriet the Spy (5 10) Movie CLIP - Experiment With Mold (1996) HD|Clip #5 File:Harriet the Spy (6 10) Movie CLIP - A Good Spy Never Gets Caught (1996) HD|Clip #6 File:Harriet the Spy (7 10) Movie CLIP - The Private Notebook Revealed (1996) HD|Clip #7 File:Harriet the Spy (8 10) Movie CLIP - Blue Paint (1996) HD|Clip #8 File:Harriet the Spy (9 10) Movie CLIP - The Child Psychologist (1996) HD|Clip #9 File:Harriet the Spy (10 10) Movie CLIP - Big Slice of Heaven (1996) HD|Clip #10 Gallery File:51CGZSW8SPL.jpg|VHS cover File:10Harriet_The_Spy.jpg|Full DVD cover File:Shot19.jpg File:Harriet2.jpg File:Harriet_the_Spy_12109_Medium.jpg File:HarrietTheSpyPoster.jpg|Official movie poster References Category:Nickelodeon movies